Ozzy and Strut
Ozzy and Strut, voiced by Jeff Bennett and Rob Paulsen, are villains in the Land Before Time film series. They are the antagonists of the Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. They are Struthiomimus brothers, as verified in a line of the song "Eggs". Ozzy is the primary antagonist and Strut is the secondary antagonist. The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure They entered the Great Valley in hopes of stealing eggs, although the more relaxed Strut was willing to eat plants, much to Ozzy's fury. It was because of this duo's failed attempt at stealing an egg from Ducky's nest, that the five protagonists found Chomper's egg in "The Mysterious Beyond," mistaking it for Ducky's unhatched sibling. Ozzy and Strut were bumbling villains who were vengeful of Littlefoot and the gang because if it weren't for them, Ducky's little brother or sister would have been lunch. Ozzy thought that the egg that contained Chomper was the egg that they attempted to steal, and thus when Cera told him that the egg hatched, he was even more vengeful towards Littlefoot and the gang. The two characters seem to have a knack for getting into trouble. Ozzy first tried to get an egg from a mother Maiasaura's nest, only to have that egg replaced as a rock when he got hit by the gang, and him biting into it. Later, after they unsuccessfully took one of Ducky's unhatched siblings, they were unfatally crushed under a mountain of rocks. In the middle of the film, they jump off a cliff when they were mistaken to Chomper's shadow and they thought it was a Sharptooth coming for them. Ozzy & Strut were later chased off on the ridge of the mountain when they were about to steal eggs from a mother Pteranodon. While chasing Littlefoot and his friends across a tree-bridge during an eruption by the Smoking Mountain, Ozzy attempts to cross but the lava sets the tree on fire and he falls. Strut jumps off after him. Near the end of the film, they are shown to have survived their fall and go after Littlefoot and Chomper, but discovered dinosaur rule number 1: even hunters get hunted, when they were chased out of the Great Valley and into the Mysterious Beyond by Chomper's angry parents, after they saw the duo strangling Chomper. Whether or not they were eaten remains unknown. However it is likley that they got away due to the fact that struthiomimus were very fast runners and since they possibly made a cameo appearence in journey through the mists. However this very unlikely since the each Struthiomimus' was colored akin to Ozzy's colored scheme. Personalities Ozzy is the male dominant and usually the brain of the duo. He is usually the one who makes plans and also the most cruel of the two brothers and shows a real obsession about eggs, according to the song Eggs. He dominates even his brother Strut and generally abuses him or blames him when something is wrong about their plans. He's showed caring very little for his younger sibling and generally when a situation is dangerous, he is often the one to run away in crying "Me first". However, he could deep down cares for him as he want to take him away from his soft spot for plants. Unlike his brother, Strut is the dominee of the duo and usually Ozzy treats him like his slave. He doesn't make an obsession about eggs like Ozzy but likes plants, much to Ozzy's irritation. He is afraid of his brother, and makes everything Ozzy wants and it's unknown if he cares for him or not. Although Strut is less cruel than Ozzy, he shows cruelness sometimes as he is the one who proposed to kill Littlefoot at the ending of the film. Other Possible Appearances Their first appearance was in . However, that was not the first appearance of a Struthiomimus, or Egg Stealers/claw-hands as they are called. The first was in the original The Land Before Time where one tried to steal an egg that contained one of the main protagonists, Littlefoot. Also, during the first film's end credits, a Struthiomimus, or egg stealer is shown creeping into the Valley and one appears in The Great Earthshake running with Parasaurolophuses. This may or may not be Ozzy or Strut; so too might one of the panicked Struthiomimus who are seen leaping past Cera and into the river in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Also in the fourth movie when the Old One tells the story about her herd happening to leave the Land of Mists two Struthiomimus are seen running across the water that look exactly like Ozzy and Strut, which could possibly be them. Egg-Stealers do not appear in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire but Cera says It smell like egg-stealer breath. Trivia *On the back of the movie case and in the scene selection, Ozzy's name is spelled "Ozzie". However, in the subtitles and storyboard for the movie, his name is spelled "Ozzy". *Strut is voiced by Rob Paulsen, who uses the same voice and accent for the character of Pinky from Amblin's WB show Animaniacs and it's spinoff Pinky and the Brain, Steven Spielberg who worked on the first film was a big part of the shows too. *Ozzy is the first and only dinosaur in the Land Before Time series to mention and know what dinosaur species he is. References Category:Egg Stealers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure introductions Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure characters Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Former Antagonists